


A China doll in a Bullpen

by Braxdovah



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxdovah/pseuds/Braxdovah





	A China doll in a Bullpen

His very brief feud with Angelo settled, Ferrucio will have returned to staying at House for the rest of his time in Austin. But a day or so before he’s scheduled to leave, on a night when he’s gauged Valerius might not be busy, he’ll seek out his brother, a bottle of good rum in hand for the two of them to share. 

Val is down in the gym, methodically training, as is his habit at this time of night. No mighty crashes, just the steady ring of metal striking metal. He is bare to the waist, suspenders hanging loose. “Good evening.” 

Ferrucio will lean against the doorframe, smiling at the sight of his brother. His own attire is extremely casual - his shirt is untucked and unbuttoned to reveal the undershirt he wears beneath, the sleeves rolled up above the elbows.   
“Evenin’... Don’t let me interrupt your routine.” 

He stops and turns to face his brother. “I was almost done anyway.” The air is heavy with the scent of water and engine grease. “You come down here dressed like that and I might decide I want something…” Val’s eyes linger on his lover before he stops. “But I wouldn't want to hurt you.” 

Ferrucio's smile will wither the moment that Valerius mentions hurting him, and the younger Spectre will turn away from him. He's still and silent for several long minutes, and takes visible effort to loosen his grip around the neck of the bottle, as if he recalls its presence in his hand mere seconds before it would have broken in his grip.   
"... You're gonna have to give me a minute here," He says finally, the words coming through slightly gritted teeth. "Because all that's coming to mind in response right now isn't pretty."

Val sighs. “I don’t like the idea that I could hurt you without meaning to. I am not known for being gentle.” He moves closer and attempts to pull Ferrucio to him. “Mielo, don’t be cross with me.” 

Ferrucio’s shoulders will reluctantly slacken at that, and he’ll allow himself to be pulled close.   
“I... I know,” He sighs, clearly displeased. “It’s just a sensitive subject I guess... I used to joke about bein’ made of glass, but right now I clearly am.” 

Val kisses his cheek. “We can have someone look into. If anyone can find a way to fix it, you can.” Val studies Ferrucio for a moment. “What can I do to make it up to you?” 

Ferrucio will give him a faint smile - despite the obvious displeasure in their predicament, it's clear that being near his lover is a comfort in and of itself.   
“Hmm... Take me for a drive, maybe? I'd like to just... Get to spend some time with you before I have to head back to Los Angeles.” 

Val reaches for his discarded shirt and kisses Ferrucio’s forehead. “Absolutely, I wanted to check the timing on the Mustang anyway. And there are always ways around this, we will think of something.” Roman is lingering near the doorway. He starts to speak and then clears his throat. “I will just reschedule those meetings.” 

Ferrucio will manage a genuine smile.   
“I’ll figure something out... I’ll unwork it, dispel it, something. It’ll just take time,” His tone is clearly one of rationalization, something to soothe both Valerius and himself. “I mean shit, I just barely found out that there’s a fucked up downside, and I haven’t really taken the time to try unraveling what the hell exactly was done to me yet...”   
His lips will brush against Valerius’ cheek gently, before he takes a step back.   
“... Thank you. I’m sorry if I’m derailing your plans and meetings for the evening. I’m not this needy usually, I promise.” 

Val shrugs into the shirt and adjusts his clothing until he is presentable once more. “They can wait. You are more important. Come on then.” Val leads Ferrucio upstairs to the garage. The interior of the mustang is still splattered with blood though it now appears to be dry and sealed. 

Ferrucio’s expression is slightly torn at the sight of the bloodstreaked interior, between genuine enjoyment of remembering the night, and slight distress at the sight of the mess they made of the previously white interior.   
“... I could have...” His words trail off at the realization that the blood was sealed, and a grin creeps over his features. “... Nevermind...” 

Val gently leans into him, trapping him between the car and his body. “I like it that way.” Each word is precise and carries the barest hint of a threat. 

Ferrucio’s smile doesn’t fade, as he meets his brother’s gaze - fearless as ever, and flirtatious.   
“You always get what you want, and what you like.” Each word is purred, as if it’s Ferrucio’s intention to have his own teasing fun in the situation that they find themselves in. 

Val growls softly and leans in to whisper in Ferrucio’s ear. “You are taunting me and you know it.” He steps back and opens the door. “If you please.” The lack of cologne covering the scent of water is blatant at this distance. 

Ferrucio doesn’t respond to his statement, though he does discreetly inhale the scent of water that always lingers around his lover now. He’ll wink as he settles into his seat, his damnably bemused smile never fading. 

Val slips behind the wheel and they are off into the night. Just drifting around Austin and Taylor, Val seems to drive aimlessly.


End file.
